1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a board game and, more particularly, to a game played with playing pieces having the shape of regular tetrahedrons. The game board of the invention is provided with a multiplicity of marked subdivisions in the shape of equilateral triangles which correspond to the triangular faces of the playing pieces. The game board is foldable to provide a container for the game pieces.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of board games have been devised in the past. Many, such as chess, checkers and backgammon, have survived for many, many years. Typically, prior art board games involve the use of game pieces of distinctive shape or color which are moved along a game board which is marked off into defined segments or areas. When not in use, the game board is usually folded and, along with the game pieces, is stored in a separate box or container.
The game of the present invention is in the mold of the perennially popular board games such as chess and checkers and involves the application of considerable forethought, planning and strategy.
Besides providing a challenging new strategic game of the same order as checkers, chess and backgammon, the invention also provides its own unique game package. By designing the game board so that it can be folded into a tetrahedral shaped box, the need for a separate package or reusable carton has been eliminated. Furthermore, the distinctive shape of the box, which is also that of the playing pieces, provides an attractive, durable and powerful marketing tool.